Outer Mongolia's Archives of Random Facts
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Satoshi y Krad desperdician una linda tarde en leer....tonterias y cosas sin sentido. Si tú también quieres malgastar tu tarde lee este fic! xDDD [sideshot][TRADUCCIÓN][HIATUS]
1. The begining of the insanity

**Hiii! Minaaaaaaaaaa! nWn **..q' tal ne? Como han estado? XD

Wii ak les traigo otra tradu (pa variar xD) jeje..si con los otros c rieron...con este..pues...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Kelo agradecer a la linda **Bowleena** x dejarme traducir y publicar su fic owo..no te preocupes ninia q' tooooodos los aplausos son pa tí! n-n

**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Bowleena

**Genre: **Humor

**Update: **06-27-06

**Published: **06-27-06

**Original Summary:**

A sideshot to 'Mail for Satoshi'. Satoshi and Krad finally read the letter from 'Outer Mongolia's Archives of Random Facts'. Contains OOCness I think, and random facts

**Original disclaimer:**

Well, I don't own DNAngel, or Outer Mongolia, but I was the one who made up Outer Mongolia's Archives of Random Facts!

**Warnings:**

Eto ser un sideshot del fic _"Mail for Satoshi" _no sé, todavía, si voy a traducir ese fic (pero ta tentador xD); aun así, ete fic se entiende sin haberlo leído.  
Les voy a hacer un pekeño resumen ne, 'Mail for Satoshi' se trata d q' un día a Satoshi se le ocurre leer su correo olvidado x muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo y pues en su odisea (pq era un mar de cartas u..uU) se le une Krad y al momento d leer las cartas empiezan a ocurrir eventos inesperados, como personajes invitados, cartas perdidas, confesiones...raras ¬¬U, jeje...cartas a Sugisaki-sama xDDDDDDD (me encantó ese epis xD), etc; y en una d esas cartas había una gran eskina d la habitación con una carta, '_Outer Mongolia's Archives of Random Facts'_, q' fue mandada a pedir x Dark...pa Satoshi y Krad (o sea los staba fastidiando con tremenda cosa ¬¬)...weno ia van a saber d q' forma Dark busca fastidiar a Satoshi y a Krad-chan n..n...sólo lean y verán xD

_Pensamiento de Satoshi, _**Pensamiento de Krad.** Esto es la carta.

**...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+  
+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+**

**Outer Mongolia's Archives of Random Facts**

**By: **_Bowleena_

Satoshi miró a la carta que estaba encima de su cama. **Entonces, finalmente vas a leer la carta, mi _todo_…**_UGH SOLO CÁLLATE KRAD! _Satoshi se sentó y empezó a leer.

La palabra de una sílaba más larga en el idioma inglés es "screeched." **¿Inglés?**

No hay palabra, en el idioma ingles, que rime con "month". **¿por qué hay información en inglés en Outer Mongolia's Archives of Random facts?**

"Dreamt" es la única palabra en inglés que termina con las letras "mt". **Ni si quiera sé inglés.**_ En serio? Eso significa que, realmente, soy más inteligente que tú._

Isaac Asimov es el único escritor que tiene un libro en cada categoría decimal. **… **_…_

La orina de los gatos brilla bajo la luz negra. **¡UGH no necesito saber eso!.** _Tú eres como un gato**(1)**, eso significa que ¿la tuya brilla? _(**A/N**: c refiere a la orina ¬¬U) Estoy bromeando. No necesito saber la respuesta.

A los primeros carros Ford no se les puso motor. _Okaaaay…_

Las almendras son miembros de la familia de los duraznos. _Y necesitamos saber eso… porque?_

Si sumas los números 1-100 consecutivamente (1+2+3+4+5 etc) el resultado es 5050. _Ya sabía eso._

El símbolo en el botón (#) es llamado un _octothorpe_. _Huh, No sabía eso. _**Vez, no eres TAN inteligente.**

Argentine (e incluso, Krad) llama a Dark 'Koku-yoku', 'Black Wings'. Eso significa que Krad es 'Ukoy-Ukok', o 'Sgniw Kcalb'? muy probable que no, pero es muy gracioso decir Ukoy-ukok!. _Eso…es…TAN GRACIOSO! Hey, Ukoy-ukok¿te gusta tu Nuevo nombre?._** Voy a encontrar al escritor de esto y matarlo/la…**

La palabra más larga en el idioma inglés es pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis. _Palabra cool**(2)**._ **¡Espero que esa palabra esté en la lista de tu clase de deletreo, ni si quiera tú te la podrías arreglar con esta!**

Hay más pollos en el mundo que gente. **¡AH LOS POLLOS VAN A DOMINAR EL MUNDO! (A/N: **xDDDDDDDD, no es lindo? XDDDDDDDDD)

Hasta 1960 los hombres con cabello largo no estaban permitidos de entrar a Disneyland. _Bueno, eso es muy variado._

Gibraltar es el único lugar en Europa donde puedes encontrar monos salvajes. **Monos…?**

El gobiernos de los U.S. no permite retratos de personas vivas en las estampas. **Más cosas inglesas.** _En realidad, más cosas AMERICANAS._ **¡Bueno, ellos hablan el mismo idioma!. **_Estoy sorprendido que un demonio como tú sepa tanto._

Abdul Kassem Ismael, Gran Vizier de Persia en el siglo X, llevaba su librería con él a cualquier parte que iba. Los 117,000 volúmenes eran llevados por 400 camellos que fueron entrenados para andar en orden alfabético. _Eso es un poco... raro._

Un gato tienes 32 músculos en cada oreja. _Meow._** Estás loco.**  
Los gatos tienen más de 100 sonidos vocales, mientras que los perros solo tienen 10. _y eso nos importa... porque?_

Un promedio de las personas le tiene más miedo a las arañas que a morir. **Puedo entender eso…  
**  
Es más probable que mueras por el corcho de un champang que por el veneno de una araña.** Um…  
**  
El 'quack' de los patos no hace eco y nadie sabe porqué._ Quack.  
_  
La leche de los hipopótamos es de color rosado vivo.** ¿ROSADO?  
**  
La estrella de mar es el único animal que puede sacar su estómago._ Bueno, eso es un poco repugnante.  
_  
Las medusas no tienen cerebros._ Como tú, Krad._** Estás insultándote a tí mismo, sabías. Somos parte del mismo cuerpo. **_Pero no del mismo cerebro. _**Entonces¿cómo es que compartimos pensamientos?. **_Agh, es demasiado confuso.  
_  
Winston Churchill nació en el baño de mujeres de un baile.** ¿Quién es él?  
**  
La primera novia de John Lennon se llamaba Thelma Pickles. _Un nombre tan raro como Krad, o Dark.  
_  
El maní es uno de los ingredientes de la dinamita. _…  
_  
Dos tercios de las berenjenas crecen en New Jersey, USA. **¿berenjenas…?**

El himno nacional de Grecia tiene 158 versos, nadie en Grecia ha memorizado los 158 versos. _Eso va a ser difícil de cantar en una asamblea._

Las toallas Turcas vienen de Francia y la tinta India, de China. **…**

La cintas de goma duran más cuando se las refrigera. **Okaay…**

Mel Blanc (La voz de bugs bunny) era alérgico a las zanahorias. _Esa es una extraña alergia.  
_  
Los personajes Bert y Ernie de Plaza Sésamo fueron llamados por Bert, el policía, y Ernie, el taxista, en "Its a wonderful life." de Frank Capra. **Y nos interesa… PORQUE?.  
**  
El promedio de 'pintalabios' que una mujer come a lo largo de su vida es de 20 KG. **Afortunadamente no soy una mujer.**_ O lo eres…?_** ¡NO LO SOY, INCLUSO SI TENGO CABELLO LARGO Y UNA CARA AFEMINADA...NO SOY UNA CHICA!. **_Acabas de llamarte chica, baka._ **Oops.  
**  
Como las huellas digitales, todas las huellas de las lenguas son diferentes._ Excepto que la huella de una lengua no ayuda mucho en la escena del crimen._

Si gritas por 8 años, 7 meses y 6 días, habrás producido suficiente energía de sonido para calentar una taza con café.** ¡Apuesto a que si grito todo ese tiempo, puedo calentar 100 tazas con café!. **_Para entonces ya te habrán matado, Krad.  
_  
Los hombres pueden leer letras más pequeñas que las mujeres; las mujeres pueden escuchar mejor.** …  
**  
Cada dos años y medio, hay dos lunas llenas en el mismo mes en lugar de una usual luna llena. La segunda luna llena es llamada 'luna azul'._ Bueno, duh. Todos saben eso.  
_  
Si lanzas una moneda de 5 centavos 10,000 veces, no caerá 'cara' 5000 veces, sino 4950. La imagen de la 'cara' pesa más, por eso terminará para abajo.** Okaaay…**

El punto encima de la letra 'i' es llamada _tittle_. **Apuesto que Dark podría hacer muchas bromas pervertidas con esto.(3)**

La nuez moscada es extremadamente venenosa si es inyectada intravenalmete. **Que maravillosa arma para asesinar...**

El volumen de la luna terrestre es la misma que el volumen del océano Pacífico._ Ya sabía eso._** Tú sabes algunas cosas extrañas.**

El crecimiento de las uñas de lo pies es hereditario._ También sabía eso._ **¿vez¿qué te dije!**

"Underground" es la única palabra en el idioma inglés que comienza y termina con las letras "und." **Más cosas inglesas. **_Sí, Krad. Que observador eres.  
_

-OwArI-

**+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - +**

**(1) **pa los q' no se dieron cuenta, Krad-chan tiene los, hermosos xD, ojos como los de un gato...es x eso el comentario d Satoshi n..n  
**(2)** pongo _cool_ pq suena mejor..esq' en mi país hay una expresión q' reemplazaría a _cool_, pero tal ves ustedes no conozcan esa jerga en sus países...así q' lo dejo así no+ u..uU  
**(3)** están tan confundidos como io? O.oUUUUU

**...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+  
+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+**

jeje...xD...no digo naaa xD...kien se podría haber imaginado tales cosas ne, io recien traduciendo ete fic me di cuenta lo de 'Koku-yoku'...'Ukoy-Ukok' ... THAT'S SOOOOOOOO FUNNY! XDDDDDD

ne, ne. neee!…les tengo una proposición!..el q' kiere un **lemon** q' diga ZARIHUEYA! XDDDDDDDD...póngalo en sus reviews..y traduzco un 'lemon' q' ta MUUUUUUUUUUY weno o---¬o...and it's DarkxKrad..of couse! BD

no c preocupes q' ia subo la continuación d _"who slept with who last night" _...asi q' plz no me maten todabía! T..T

Turba de gente: ahí está!...atrápenla! o.ó

Haruka: ay xuxa T0T...mejor me voy T..T

REVIEWS ONEGAIIII! nwn

Ja ne! n0n


	2. Another one?

_Esto es Satoshi pensando_

**Esto es Krad pensando**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 2: Another one? **_(¿otro más?)_

**  
**Fueron los romanos los que inventaron el primer 'chupetín'. Ellos cogían un poco de hielo y le añadían saborisantes, entonces lo lamían. **Yummy…**

Sabía que El marinero, Hoja Muerta, la Cometa de Papel, el Cuervo Pelado Azul, Julia y Gran Huevo que vuela son nombres de MARIPOSAS. **Nombre locos.**_Casi tan locos como Krad… espera ¿que ya no había dicho algo como eso…?._** ¿Pequeños términos en la memoria hacen que pierdas mucho? **

Una rata puede durar mucho más tiempo sin agua que un camello. _Ya sabía eso..._

El ratón es el mamífero más común en US.** ¿Más cosas inglesas?.** _NO, Krad, AMERICANAS._

¿Sabía que las polillas no están realmente atraídas por la luz?. Las polillas vuelan hacia el punto más negro que está detrás de la luz.** Déjame adivinar, ya sabías eso.** _Correcto._

Los cuernos de los rinocerontes están hechos del mismo material encontrado en nuestro cabello y uñas llamado queratina. También contiene algo llamado gelatina. **Y supongo que ¿también ya sabías eso?. **_Bingo._

Los antiguos griegos creían que los terremotos eran causados por gigantes peleando bajo la tierra. Los antiguos japoneses pensaban que había una araña gigante viviendo bajo la tierra que causaba que la tierra tiemble. _Ya – _**SABÍA ESO, ya lo entendí!**

Los murciélagos siempre regresan cuando salen de una cueva.** No te atrevas a decirlo – **_YA SABÍA ESO._

El centro de un super agujero negro masivo es el tamaño de una pelusa de polvo, pero esa pelusa de polvo pesa 3 millones más que nuestro sol. También había una vez una supernova expirada que pesaba un billón de libras por cucharita. _Ya – _**CÁLLATE!**

Sabemos más acerca de la superficie de la luna que de las profundidades de los océanos. **Ni si quiera PIENSES en decir algo.**_ Um… eso no tiene sentido. Yo no hablo contigo, yo pienso contigo…_ **ESTÚPIDA LÓGICA! **

Tienes suficientes micro-organismos en tu boca como para igualar a una cucaracha. _Apuesto que Krad tiene suficientes como para igualar a diez._** ¿Diez qué?.** _CUCARACHAS, baka._ **Oh.**

Un estornudo deja tu boca a 100 millas por hora. _Ya – _**NO TE ATREVAS!**

La silla eléctrica fue inventada por un dentista. Y fue construido en parte por un preso. Luego fue asesinado en ella por asesinato. _Ya –_ **¿Qué, ya sabías eso, también?** _Realmente, si me hubieras dejado terminr mi frase, Yo no sabía eso. _**Ohoho, ahora ya no eres tan inteligente¿ne?**_... más inteligente que tú._

Tennessee solía ser llamado Franklin. **Déjame adivinar¿más cosas americanas?. **¡_Wow, realmente hiciste algo bien! Dé al demonio una mano. Figuradamente, por supuesto. _

Thomas Edison le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. **¿Quién es él?**. El hombre que inventó la bombilla eléctrica

Si lo gusanos encinta no pueden encontrar alguna comida, ellos se comerán entro ellos. **EW!.** _Sonaste como Risa._ **No te atrevas a llamarme igual a esa pequeña pip- pip !**

El pedazo más viejo de goma masticada es de 9000 años de antigüedad. **Ew.**_ Aquí sonaste como Saehara-san. __El más pequeño._ **Deja de compararme con tus compañeros de clase!**

Más dinero de 'Monopolio' es impreso en un año que dinero real alrededor de todo el mundo. **Oh, oh, DÉJAME responder primero! YA LO SABÍA!**

Satoshi suspiro a la inmadures de su maldición, y después se preguntó cuanto le faltaba de la carta. Miró abajo...

**Bueno, al menos ya no está por el pasillo.**

**----------------------**

**Hi minaaaaaaaaaa! n0n**

bien! El segundo epis.!... ne, jojojo me había olvidado de actualizar esta historia... también xD.. plz don't kill me! T0T

El tercer epis si se llama _'Blonde jokes'_. y si kieren saber lo que contiene van a tener que dejar muchos reviews muAJAAAMuAJMuajauaJAJjajaa...disfrútenlo! XDDDDDDDD

**reviews plz!**

**ja ne! n.n**


	3. Blonde Jokes!

_Esto es Satoshi pensando_

**Esto es Krad pensando**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 3: Blonde Jokes! **_(¡Chistes rubios!)_

P¿Por qué los rubios usan colas de caballos?  
R¡Para esconder el enchufe! _Hahahahahaha!_ OMG Satoshi podía reír. Bueno, al menos puede hacerlo dentro de su cabeza. **Ha. Que divertido.** Eso fue sarcástico, en caso no lo notaran.

P¿Cómo cambias la mente de un rubio?  
R: Golpeando en su oreja. En este, Satoshi casi ríe fuerte. Krad, en la otra mano, no estaba muy feliz.

P¿Qué es lo que dicen los rubios cuando les golpeas las orejas?  
R: "¡Gracias por la recarga!" ¡**No soy un cabeza hueca!. **Krad finalmente estalló._ Casi cierto, como tú estas en mi cabeza no soy un cabeza hueca. Aunque, si tuvieras un cuerpo propio sin duda te llenaríamos de helio, así volarías lejos y me dejarías para siempre... _**Gran oportunidad.**

P¿Cómo se dice cuando un rubio golpea a otro rubio en la oreja?  
R: Transferencia de datos. _Ahahahahahaaaa! _Satoshi, necesitas contenerte. Tú no ríes.

P¿Cómo llamas a 10 rubios parados oreja con oreja?  
R: Un túnel de aire. Satoshi todavía sigue riendo, Krad todavía sigue enfadado...

P¿Cómo llamas a 10 rubios en el fondo de una piscina?  
R: Bolsas de aire. Igual que el ultimo comentario...

P¿Cómo puedes decir si otro rubio está usando la computadora?  
R: Porque aparece _white-out_ **(1) **en la pantalla. **No somos tan estúpidos.**_ Oh sí lo son. Tú me dijiste para utilizar el white-out en un fólder de mi computadora. – _**¡Era nuevo en esta época¡Ahora ya sé mejor!** Y Krad se enfado una vez más.

P¿Cómo puedes decir si un rubio estuvo utilizando una computadora?  
R: Porque aparece escrito en el _white-out_ **(2)**. "Ha!"_ ¡hahahahhaaa!_ Wow, realmente se rió.

P¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un rubio y una computadora?  
R: Que tú solo tienes que golpear la información en la computadora una sola vez. Satoshi¿Qué no eras del tipo silencioso? Todavía estás riendo... esperen, él no puede escucharme.

P¿Cómo se dice cuando un rubio se tiñe el cabello de azul?  
R: Inteligencia artificial. Satoshi todavía sigue riendo, Krad todavía sigue enfadado.

P¿Qué es lo que dice un rubio cuando le preguntas si sus intermitentes están funcionando? **(3)**  
R: Sí. No. Sí. No. Sí. No. Sí. No. Sí. No. Igual que el ultimo comentario...

P¿Qué es BUURRNN, SCREECH, BUURRNN, SCREECH, BUURRNN, SCREECH? **(4)**  
R: Un rubio yendo por una luz intermitente. Igual que el ultimo comentario...

P¿Por qué es bueno tener a un pasajero rubio?  
R: Porque puedes estacionarte en la zona para discapacitados. Igual que el ultimo comentario...

P¿Cómo es que un rubio tonto se rompió la pierna rastrillando las hojas?  
R: Es que se calló del árbol.**(5)** Igual que el ultimo comentario...

P¿Escuchaste acerca del rubio paracaidista?  
R¡Se salió de la tierra! Igual que el ultimo comentario...

P¿Cómo es que un rubio trata de matar a una ave?  
R: Tirándola desde un abismo. _Bueno, aquí tienes Krad, una que está mal. _**Muy cierto. Yo sé mejor que nadie que para matar a una ave tienes que...**y Krad empezó a explicar como matar a una ave,completando con como cocinarla y con qué tipo de hongos. Satoshi solo sacudió su cabeza y continuo leyendo los chistes.

P¿Cómo es que un rubio mata a un pez?  
R: Ahogándolo. Krad ahora explica como matar, cocinar y comer un pez.

P¿Cómo es que un rubio mata a un gusano?  
R: Enterrándolo. Krad ahora explica como… matar, cocinar y ¡¿comer un gusano?!. _Ew._

P¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un rubio inteligente y Pie Grande?  
R: Que Pie Grande ha sido visto. "¡Haahaahaa!"_hahahahahahahaa!_

**----------------------**

**(1) 'white-out':** a decir verdad.. no sé q' es eso..., pero _supongo_ q' ahí hay un juego de palabras, pq bien la función white-out es una q' se le realiza a un fólder en la compu.. pero también esta la terminología white: blanco out: fuera  
**(2)** y dale con el white-out ... ¬¬U  
**(3) **jajajaja XDDD... ia saben.. las intermitentes q' se prenden cuando van a stacionar un auto xDDDDDDDDD  
**(4)** **BUURRNN: **sonido q' hace el auto al arrancar**, SCREECH: **sonido que hace un auto al frenar estrepitosamente. OMG... no sé Uds. Pero a mí me encantó este xD... jajaja.. esq' comparan a los rubios con los perritos q' persiguen a los autos jajajaja.. XDDD  
**(5) **err.. kreo q' voe a tener q' xplikar esto.. el chiste es q' uno al 'rastrillar las hojas' (o sea limpiar las molestas hojas q' se kedan en el suelo) lo haces con las hojas q' stán en el suelo, pero los rubios lo hacen de frente del mismo árbol.. es x eso q' se calló del árbol y se rompió una pierna xD (gracias x leer esto TwT)

**----------------------**

**Hi minaaaaaaaaaa!! n0n**

Err... q' puedo decir n.ñU... siee!! Lo sé, ete epis nop tubo muy weno q' digamos, pero.. era chistes.. CHISTES!! ..saben lo difícil q' es traducir un chiste??!! T-T, no es lo mismo q' leerlo en su idioma.. buu.. buu T0T

**_Reviews _**

**Kzuki-chan.-** siee io tampoko sabáa eso xD

**piggy-tail.-** en serio.. baa.. no exageres ¬¬U.. tú SIEMPRE sueles hacer eso –w-U

**aztecaguerrera.-** hmm, pes la verdad no lo sé, al principio del fic la autora advirtió q' algunas cosas eran inventadas... pero otras si eran d verdad.. owO

**yumi hiwatari.-** Siee!! Io tmb odio a todas esas $# kdenas ¬¬... deberían morir las personas q' las hacen u.ú...

domo arigatou minaaaaa!!! nwn

**reviews plz!! **(aunq' dudo MUCHO q' alguien kela dejar algo ¬¬U)

**ja ne!! **


End file.
